Because its my first life
by Emoledogs
Summary: Tenten di hadapkan oleh sebuah pilihan, cinta atau balas budi. Itachi masih belum bisa, melupakan kejadian masalalunya, bisa kah Tenten membantu melupakanya? lalu bagaimana dengan lelaki sebaik Gaara, haruskah ia mengalah, Tidak atau iya


" Ten, kau dipanggil nenek Tsunade. Datanglah kekantor Hokage" Tenten mengangguk paham.

" Teman - teman, aku pergi dulu ya " ujar gadis cepol dua itu sebelum ia meninggalkan Ichiraku ramen.

" hey, uang mu mana? " cetus Ino sambil menarik kerah belakang Tenten,

" hihihi ... Ino, tolonglah. sekali ini saja, oke?_"

" dasar!! yasudah sana pergilah" balas Ino kesal dan membuang muka.

tap ... tap ... tap

( knock door )

" masuk " terdengar suara balasan dari orang di dalam ruangan.

Nenek Tsunade pun berdiri, dan mempersilahkan Tenten untuk duduk ' huh? tidak biasanya. kenapa harus duduk? apa yang akan di bicarakannya? apa ini misi baru? ah syukurlah. aku memang sangat butuh uang' bisik Tenten dalam hati.

Nenek Tsunade masih diam untuk beberapa detik, hanya memperhatikan mahluk di hadapannya itu.

" kau " sepatah kata keluar dari mulut nenek Stunade dengan nada menggantung, membuat mata Tenten berbinar, menanti kata selanjutnya,

" melihat teman - teman seangkatan mu sudah menikah. apa kau akan tetap seperti ini?"

Tenten menyrengitkan dahi, tak mengerti kenapa wanita tua di hadapannya ini menanyakan hal tersebut.

" tidak kah kau ingin seperti mereka?!" Tenten benar benar bingung sekarang.

" Aku? " Jawab Tenten dengan menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri, " memang menurutmu siapa?" jawab ketus nenek Stumade sambil memutarkan kursi membelakangi Tenten.

Jujur, dalam hati wanita tua itu sangat mengerti keadaan yang Tenten alami saat ini, sebab dia sudah mengalaminya.

Ia hanya tak ingin anak ini mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang ia alami sekarang, menua sebagai perawan tua.

Tenten pernah jatuh cinta, tapi tak pernah ia ungkapkan, sampai saat sebuah Peperangan merenggut nyawa orang yang ia cintai.

Sejak kematian teman satu timnya tersebut Tenten tak pernah terdengar menyukai seorang laki-laki.

Pernah Terdengar kabar burung Tenten dekat dengan seorang laki-laki, lebih dari sekedar teman tapi Tenten selalu menyangkalnya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun dengan laki - laki berambut merah bata asal Desa Suna tersebut.

" Kau Harusnya berpikiran lebih luas dari pada aku"

Suara nenek Stunade melembut, membuat Tenten beranggapan ia memang harus mendengarkannya dengan serius.

" aku punya misi untuk mu", " bayaranya adalah sesuatu yang akan membuat lebih bahagia dari sekedar uang" jelas Nenek Stunade masih dengan membelakangi gadis cepol dua tersebut.

" hmm ... memangnya ada, yang lebih membahagiakan selain Uang? huh?" jawab Tenten.

" Tentu saja ada Bodoh" Tenten tersenyum ' nah beginilah, aku suka nenek Stunade yang galak seperti ini' dalam hatinya terkikik.

" apa ini misi pribadi ?"

" hm " gumam Tsunade sambil mengangguk.

" kau, akan menjalani nikah kontrak, itu misi mu. jelas Tsunade dengan santainya.

" heeehhhhh???!"

Tenten membulatkan matanya sambil melongo.

ia tidak sedang salah dengarkan, misi macam itu apa ada, batinya terheran-heran.

" aku tidak ingin mendegar penolakan" * tsuing *

hup* Tenten dengan sigap menangkap gulungan yang dilempakarkan kearahnya.

Tenten pun segera membuka isi gulangan tersebut dan membacanya.

oh tidak, mungkin kah ini mimpi buruk untuk Tenten?

Keesokan harinya di mansion Uchiha

Seorang laki - laki klan Uchiha, sedang bersiap ingin melakukan aktifitasnya di kantor anbu.

" Sasuke, kau tau ibu dimana?" suara baritone yang sangat khas. Orang sudah pasti akan tau siapa dirinya.

" ibu tak ingin bertemu dengan mu" Jawab seorang laki-laki bernama Sasuke.

" sudahlah, aku tak ingin ini berlarut - larut"

Sasuke terkekeh, " bila tidak ingin berlarut-larut, kau tidak perlu menentang keingin ibu kita"

" Tcih " Itachi kakak dari Sasuke itu mendecih, " apa tidak ada satu orangpun yang paham akan diriku" racau nya dan pergi meninggalkan sang Adik.

2 Minggu berlalu, tiba saatnya pertemuan antar 2 keluarga.

Tenten di dampingi nenek Stunade, dan pihak laki - laki di dampingi oleh ibunya.

mereka bertemu di sebuah rumah makan di desa konoha.

Tenten tidak merasa tenang sejak memasuki restoran tersebut, yang jelas saat ini Tenten hanya ingin mempunyai sedikit nyali untuk menolak perjodohan tersebut.

ia tidak, maksudnya belum, belum sanggup bila harus menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki, apa lagi laki-laki tersebut adalah orang Asing.

saat ini Tenten duduk berhadapan dengan nenek Stunsde, ia sangat gelisah dan resah.

" sudahlah, tidak perlu membuat raut muka setegang itu, kau mau menikah bukan di hukum mati" ujar Wanita tua dihadapanya membuat Tenten mendengus kesal.

" Oh .. Haaii" Tsunade melambaikan tangannya ke ambang pintu masuk Restoran.

ya bukan Tenten namanya kalau tidak spontan menoleh, disana Tenten mengerjapkan mata berulang kali.

ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah, disana ada sosok yang ia tahu namanya dan ia tahu sifat orang tersebut dari beberapa orang terdekatnya, BURUK.

Tenten segera tersenyum palsu ke arah wanita seumuran nenek Stunade yang berjalan disebelah Itachi Uchiha.

didalam hatinya Tenten berharap bukan Itachi-lah laki-laki yang akan di jodohkan olehnya.

'Ya Tuhan, KAU tau aku butuh uang, tapi kau juga tahu betapa aku ingin menolak ini semua terjadi, ku mohon jangan sampai aku menikah dengan Itachi-san'

Setelah 20 menit berlalu Tsunade dan Ibu Itachi, Mikoto Uchiha, membahas acara pernikahan tersebut, tiba saatnya Mikoto bertanya pada Tenten, calon menantunya.

" Tenten, bagaimana menurutmu?" ~uhuk~

Tenten yang sedang ingin menengguk teh pun tersedak, 'eh kenapa harus bertanya padaku?'

"ah, maapkan aku, aku? aku setuju saja, aku terserah nenek Stunade, bibi dan Itachi-san saja"

'are SETUJU??? apa sih yang kau katakan, Tenten mulut sial mu berhasil menggali kuburan untukmu BAKA ' jerit Tenten dalam hati.

" bagaimana dengan mu bung? Tanya Tsunade kepada Itachi yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali, Tenten memberanikan diri untuk melihat kearah Itachi yang tengah duduk si sebelahnya.

" Aku tidak perduli " jawabnya dingin.

" ahahah, maap - maap. Itachi memang seperti itu, dia sudah setuju kok dengan pernikahan ini. hanya saja anak ini tsundere. " segera jelas Mikoto, takut Tenten dan Tsunade kecewa.


End file.
